kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
ElectroLiner
The ElectroLiner is Electric King's transportation system, a 'Shinkansen' (bullet train) mainly used for traveling to other times & launching attacks against Gigandeaths. The ElectroLiner arrives when a person holding a Rider Pass touches a door while the hour, minute, & second of time are the same. It is able to travel to different times when a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket that contains the date in which an Imagin has traveled to, is inserted into the Electro-Bird, while docked in the ElectroLiner. The date then becomes ElectroLiner's new destination in time. The ElectroLiner has multiple forms, split throughout eight cars. When not using a certain form, the ElectroLiner's eight cars are linked up, forming one large train. These railroad cars only disconnect & change form when Electric King is in the corresponding form. Form-specific cars can also link up with other cars in various orders to provide additional weaponry when fighting Gigandeaths. Furthermore, the ElectroLiner can link up with the MinoLiner for more power. When Electric King enters Climax Form, the ElectroLiner is affected by the power surge & enters Climax Mode, turning a golden color with an intense fiery aura around it. The ElectroLiner also has various non-combative cars that separate from the Inferno during battle & serve as settings for the television series & specials. These include the dining car where most of the series takes place, a bath car used several times late in the series, & the sleeping car where the group meets the Swan Imagin Sieg. The ElectroLiner docks are at the King Station which is also the actual KingLiner. History Rider War In the Rider War, ElectroLiner attacked DCD alongside Mino-Liner only to be quickly destroyed. They were presumably restored after the destruction (and subsequent revival) of DCD ended the Rider War and the worlds were restored. World within the Magic Stone During the 14 Heisei Kamen Riders' battle against Amadum's monsters in the World within the Magic Stone, when various giant and flying monsters appeared, Momotaros as Den-O boarded the ElectroLiner, fighting alongside the other Riders pulling off their various tricks and attacking the Mega Greedemon. Kamen Rider Taisen The ElectroLiner was attacked by a which was sent by the Shadow Line's representative, to aid the Badan Empire in its ambitions. Later, it helped the in its mecha fight forming . Forms of ElectroLiner Inferno The ElectroLiner: Inferno is based on the legend of Momotarō (the legend from whom Jack Taros is based in source material & is activated when Electric King is in Sword Form). This train is composed of cars one through four, each with a unique attack that relates to a component of the legend. When attacking, the train turns sideways & each of the four compartments open up, each revealing a weapon. *The first car is the PyroCannon. It represents Momotarō himself & is able to fire lasers. *The second car is the Doggy Launcher. It represents the dog Momotarō befriends & is able to fire rockets called Doggy Barks. *The third car is the Monkey Bomber. It represents the monkey Momotarō met & is able to launch bombs called Monkey Bombs. *The fourth car contains the Birdie Missile that represents the pheasant that Momotarō met. It is a miniature bird with blade-like wings. Dynamic Stone The ElectroLiner: Dynamic Stone is a turtle-style train that is activated when Electric King is in Rod Form. Composed of car five, the back of the car is able to open to release a turtle-like machine named Radome that Electric King uses as a hovercraft to travel on water. The Dynamic Stone is also able to fire lasers from its front. The Dynamic Stone can also combine with the Inferno, but instead of staying in the back, it attaches to the front. In addition to the Inferno's usual weaponry, Radome sits on top Isurugi, extending two blade-like lasers when attacking, chopping a Gigandeath in half. Lightcrack The ElectroLiner: Lightcrack is an ax-style train that is activated when Electric King is in Ax Form. Composed of car six, five axes called the Side Ax appear from each side of the train along with one large ax called the Front Ax on the head. The Lightcrack is a primarily close range offensive train. The five axes on the sides can strike through the Gigandeath with the whole train facing upward, chopping through the enemy multiple times, or hold the monster at bay to deliver a piledriver attack. Its most effective attack is when the Lightcrack's large ax on the front expands in length & the Lightcrack passes under the Gigandeath at full speed, slicing the target in half. It is also able to combine with the Inferno, attaching to the front, which allows their weaponry to be combined. When combined with the Thunderpower, its axes on the side can create crescent waves shot at the Gigandeath. Thunderpower The ElectroLiner: Thunderpower is a dragon-style train that is activated when Electric King is in Gun Form. Composed of cars seven and eight, the upper half is able to open up to reveal a dragon head while the rear half is able to reveal a dragon tail. The dragon's head is able to launch energy blasts and bite into Gigandeaths to fling them away. It is able to combine with all the other trains, forming a new ElectroLiner that contains eight cars, all in their respective forms. The Thunderpower's first car with the dragon head is in front, followed by the Lightcrack, the Dynamic Stone, & the Inferno. The end is the second part of the Thunderpower, with the dragon tail (the Kanji names of these cars spell out "Lightning Speed"). Unlike other formations, Electric King stays atop of the dragon head with the Machine ElectroBird when fighting (in other formations, Electric King operates from within the Inferno), performing a conjunction attack with a variation of his Wild Shot & a powerful bursting stream of energy from the Thunderpower's cannon. Other ElectroLiners New ElectroLiner The New ElectroLiner is New Electric King's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times. It is similar to the ElectroLiner, but is blue to match New Electric King's color scheme. Like the ElectroLiner, an ElectroBird is usually required for the train to move, though it can be substituted with an exercise bike. It only appears in Farewell Kamen Rider Electric King: The Final Countdown, although the interior was kept for the original ElectroLiner. Nega ElectroLiner The Nega ElectroLiner is Nega Electric King's transportation system, a Shinkansen (bullet train), similar to the ElectroLiner: Inferno in appearance, but as in the style of Nega Electric King, it has tribal markings all over it. In comparison to the ElectroLiner: Inferno, the Nega ElectroLiner's second to fourth cars open up to reveal Gigandeaths. The first car is a laser cannon, the second holds two Gigandeath Hades that fire lasers, the third car holds a small Gigandeath Underworld that launches bombs, & the fourth car holds Gigandeath Heaven. It was destroyed, along with Nega Taros, by the ElectroLiner, Mino-Liner, & Castle Doran's combined might. It is never explained or shown where it came from or how Nega Taros obtained it. Electro Trainzord The Electro Trainzord is a variation of the ElectroLiner that utilizes the power of the 20th Power Rangers team, the Train Quasar Guardians. Combined with the power of the Dino Charge Trainzord & the Train Quasar Guardians' Train Quasar Guardian Megazord, they can combine to become the Dino Charge Train Quasar Guardian Megazord feat. the ElectroLiner as they form the feet/boots for the Train Quasar Guardian Megazord. Prior to this creation, the ElectroLiner Trainzord replaces the Red Trainzord to form the Train Quasar Guardian Megazord with Electro Power. However, the Red Dino Charge Ranger proclaims that he's doing it wrong & literally knocks the Electro Trainzord off the position. Notes * It is the first Rider mecha to actually combine with a megazord. **Despite being the first Rider mecha to actually combine with a megazord, the ElectroLiner "boots" still remain CGI. See Also *DenLiner - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Electric King Arsenal Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha Category:Kamen Rider Electric King